harwellsinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Beckwith
Samuel "Sam" Beckwith is a professor at Harwell's Institute for the Fairly Exceptional from Courtenay, British Columbia, and is played by Lady Senbonzakura. Biography Sam was born on February 27th to Jordan Beckwith and Grant Knight, who were trying to escape persecution, as Jordan had come from a magician family who was in hiding. When Sam was 4, they were found, and but seeing as neither she nor Grant had magical abilities, their prosecutors believed that Sam did not either, so they let Sam live. Sam lived in an orphanage until he was 13, when he received an invitation to attend Harwell’s. 4 years later, he met Domhnall Martin, and became extremely close with him. When he was 18, he lost his sight, which was his price to pay for preforming magic. He and Domhnall were engaged by the time they were both 22, but Domhnall has recently fallen out with the school, causing him to leave. Having gone to Harwell’s for most of his memory, Sam decided to stay and was offered a position as Magic teacher and works as an important member of support staff, though he still keeps very close contact with his fiancee. Personality Sam is a quiet person - so quiet he’s often forgotten about. He tends to listen more than he speaks, if he speaks at all. He’s usually very patient, picking and choosing his actions and words carefully. He’s a genuinely kind person, though he has a hard time trusting others and almost completely guards himself by keeping secrets or being vague. When he does finally put his trust into someone, he does it with an inability to conceive of being lied to or otherwise betrayed, and may go into denial if he is proven otherwise. He often feels unnessary in his position as professor, seeing as he currently has few to no students. Superhero Work Abilities Being a magic user, Sam has access to many abilities: * Enchanted contacts: Before he lost his sight, Sam wore contacts that he imprinted with magic circles. The circles allowed him to see different types of energy, magical or otherwise, and how it flows, depending on which one he activates. Though he can’t see through them, the contact with his skin still allows his brain to interpret the images. * Heightened senses: After losing his sight, Sam has used small amount of magic to heighten his other senses, mostly his hearing, touch and smell. * The Beckwith Family Sword: Though Sam isn’t quite sure where it came from, he wields a sword that has been past down his family for many years. Along the blades are runes which allow special properties to be activated - it can become hot enough to burn flesh, cold enough to freeze skin, let out an electrical charge, or seeped in poison. * Magic circles: Sam knows many magic circles - including ones for fire creation, temperature control, water summoning, healing, and tracking - and tends to put them into objects to enchant them. * Runes: Having studied for so many years, Sam has a thorough understanding of most runes. Strengths * He’s an expert eavesdropper. * He has a lot of patience, and thus isn’t likely to make rash decisions or become angered at small things. * He has studied magic for many years and has a lot of knowledge to give. * He has found many ways to counteract his blindness through magic. Weaknesses * He’s blind, so he can’t read messages or understand visual signals. * His opinions often get overlooked because of his silence, and can have a hard time getting his voice heard. * The one person who can assist him best, Domhnall, is currently unavailable. * He hardly puts his trust in anyone, thus he keeps important information to himself and can’t let others assist him on the long term. Relationships Domhnall Martin Domhnall and Sam have known one another for seven years, and have been engaged for two. Sam trusts Domhnall to assist him, and Domhnall seems to be one of the few who desire his council. Domhnall contacts him often, even after leaving Harwell's, and talks about him to his siblings often. Domhnall's affections for Sam is why he broke ties with Harwell's to begin with. Trivia * Sam is a few inches taller than his fiancee. Category:Lady Senbonzakura Category:Characters Category:Harwell's Staff Category:HI Students Category:Heroes